1) Field of the Invention
An improved dual fabrication liquid circulatory system for an electric discharge fabrication machine is disclosed including an oily-water separation system located on the bottom of a fabrication liquid collection tank. An oil storage tank and a water storage tank are set below the oily-water separation system. Because the oily-water separation system is directly installed on the top of an oil storage tank and a water storage tank, no additional space is required for the structure.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates a liquid supply system for prior electric-discharge fabrication machines. Liquid passes from fabrication head T1, to work platform T2, to fabrication liquid collection tank T3, to fabrication liquid filtration tank T4 and through filtration net T5 for impurity filtration. High-pressure pump T6 is used for impurity removal, and liquid supply pipe T7 is used for transporting the fabrication liquid to the fabrication head. However, the above liquid supply system is a single fabrication liquid supply system. Single fabrication liquid results in various defects. If water is supplied as the fabrication liquid, the fabricated thread-hole for aluminum is non-electrically conductive, thus causing serious hole-enlargement phenomenon. If oil is supplied as the fabrication liquid, the fabrication speed for steel is too slow. If various fabrication liquids are utilized for diversified material, the defects such as time waste during the changing process, the need of cleaning system pipes, and the waster of fabrication liquid will be caused.
Another known liquid supply system for a fabrication machine with thread-hole electric-discharge with a dual fabrication liquid circulation is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,209 for aluminum wolfram steel and common steel material. Although it combines the advantages of water and oil fabrication liquid (i.e., the advantage of quick thread-hole fabrication for water, aluminum, EDM oil and prevents the inconvenience in cleaning liquid supply system and enhancement of work efficiency), the whole structure is on a large scale due to structural properties. It has a large cleaning area and causes inconvenient cleaning. The volume for oily-water storage is reduced, thus the amount of oily-water for circulation is decreased. For stored oily-water, the circulation time period is reduced and the temperature increases due to heat generation during electric discharge fabrication. It causes the oily-water to be spoiled due to quick circulation which decreases the quality of the electric discharge fabrication. The application extent for such a system is thus limited and further improvement is required.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide an improved dual fabrication liquid circulatory system for electric discharge fabrication machines. An oily-water separation system is located on the bottom of a fabrication liquid collection tank. An oil storage tank and a water storage tank are set below an oily-water separation system, the oily-water separation system for fabrication liquid filtration being directly installed on the top of an oil storage tank and a water storage tank.
No space for the oily-water separation system is needed in the water and oil storage tanks and the volumes for the water storage tank and the oil storage tank are increased. Thus, the present system is able to increase storage volume within a limited space and increase the duration of circulation for the fabrication liquid inside a tank to avoid rising temperature.
An additional objective of the invention is to provide an improved dual fabrication liquid circulatory system for an electric discharge fabrication machine wherein the oily-water separation system is directly installed on the top of an oil storage tank and a water storage tank. The volume of the whole structure for the oily-water separation system in filtering impurities and steel pieces is relatively small. Thus, the cleaning area for an electric-discharge oily-water fabrication machine in filtering impurities and steel pieces is shortened and cleaning convenience is achieved.
The following are brief descriptions for optimal embodiments of the invention for better understanding of the structural characteristics and operations of the invention.